


Worship

by chasingxrabbits



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingxrabbits/pseuds/chasingxrabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once a month or so, Liam gets in this mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

The truth is, Zayn loves it when Liam gets like this.

 

He had realized early on that being with Liam has it’s advantages.

 

One day in his first year of uni, Zayn had looked up in one of his classes to find a boy staring at him longingly from across the room, chin in his hand and elbow propped up on the desk. Zayn had thought nothing of it at first - he was plenty used to getting lustful stares since he’d hit puberty and found out about the wonders of hair gel.

 

It wasn’t until a full year later, after meeting that same boy’s eyes multiple times in their shared activities, that Zayn had come home from a bar shift to find a heap of red roses on his doorstep and a little card with a phone number on it.

 

Being as self righteous as he was (is) he simply threw the card away and set the roses up around his apartment without a second thought.

 

The boy had caught him in class, gently grabbing onto Zayn’s wrist as he was about to walk out the door. When Zayn turned, a little annoyed to be stopped, the boy had given him a bright, slightly sheepish smile.

 

_“I’m Liam,” he had said, almost hopeful. “You must not have gotten my roses.”_

 

_Zayn, completely unimpressed at the boy who wore plaid almost everyday, just shrugged. “No, I did.”_

 

_Liam’s smile hadn’t faltered even a fraction._

 

Zayn thinks it was probably his persistence that’s to thank for them being a year strong now. After a few expensive dinner dates and well placed pricey gifts, Zayn was pretty much sold.

 

And that was before Zayn knew what Liam was like in the bedroom.

 

Okay, so Zayn has insisted on being fucked senseless after the third date (the one where Liam presented a very nice gold watch that Zayn accepted with greedy hands and a kiss to the glass face of it), but it wasn’t like Liam was pulling out all the stops the first time around. No. Zayn had come to find that Liam was full of surprises.

 

Once every month or so, Liam gets in this mood.

 

Zayn can always tell the exact day that it will happen because it always starts out with Liam staring at him, exactly like he had in class that first year of college.

 

It starts today with Liam leaning over the counter, eyes slightly droopy as he stares at Zayn like he’s seeing Christ risen and making eggs in their shared kitchen.

 

Zayn actually blushes as he stirs the fluffy eggs around in the pan with a spatula because God, if those love sick puppy eyes aren’t endearing. And okay, maybe he’s also blushing because he knows what’s coming, but he can’t even think about it because he actually has things to do today and he’ll be damned if he lets this stop him from accomplishing anything.

 

He gets through breakfast, completely avoiding Liam’s eyes after accidentally meeting them once and having to rip them back away because Liam actually looks like he’s about to get down on one fucking knee and pop out a diamond. Zayn would not be opposed to the diamond part.

 

Zayn has class at ten and he only allows Liam a kiss on the cheek before leaving because he knows anything more will earn him a one way trip to the bedroom and he can’t miss anymore school after that week of being home with a cold. He sends Liam off to work at the computer place where he interns and then heads to school without another word.

 

By noon, he’s already received a couple of texts, sneakily reading them under the table during his lecture.

 

The first reads: _babe i miss u_

 

Zayn has to stifle a grin into his hand after he reads it, trying not to look to suspicious because he’s meant to be listening not flirting with his boyfriend.

 

The second is: _i cant wait_

 

This text seems to have a rather different effect on him. His blood runs a little cold and he nonchalantly reaches a hand down to tuck his hardening cock into the waistband of his trousers as he stands to move on to the next class.

 

He barely makes it through the day and he gets another text every half hour or so. He doesn’t read any of them because he knows they’re only going to distract him and if he can just wait until three...

 

By some act of God, he makes it through the front door in one piece, slightly disheveled from the light drizzle that happened to make an appearance. The flat is quiet - really, really quiet.

 

Zayn silently sets his bag down by the door and lets out a little breath, running a hand through his damp hair.

 

“Li?” he calls, realizing now that it smells of basil and there’s a soft light coming from the kitchen. He makes his way in.

 

It’s much too early for dinner, but Liam’s sitting at the kitchen table, a plate in front of him and a plate at Zayn’s empty chair and each has a halved chicken on it and a small helping of beans.

 

Liam is looking at him with wide, awed eyes.

 

“Hey,” he calls, voice just slightly quavery. Zayn bites his bottom lip and has a seat at the dinner table.

 

“For me?” he asks, trying to look amused and playful when really he’s just anxious.

 

“Of course,” Liam assures, nodding and smiling nervously. He’s worrying his hands together under the table and suddenly goes to pick his fork up.

 

They make it only a quarter of the way through the meal without a word before Zayn drops his silverware loudly against the plate, making Liam jump.

 

“Cut the shit, Liam,” Zayn requests, sounding a lot more powerful than he feels. Liam meets his eyes hungrily. “Take me to the bedroom.”

 

Those must be the magic words because Liam too, drops his fork and stands up so fast his chair legs squeals against the floor.

 

Zayn’s holding his arms out as Liam meets him, instantly wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist and nuzzling his nose into his boyfriend’s neck, leaving a little nip here and there. Liam effortlessly carries him through the dimmed house - Zayn now just realizing that all the curtains are pulled to set the mood - until they reach the bedroom.

 

Like he’s handling a porcelain doll, he lays Zayn down on the bed with such fucking care, running the tips of his fingers over the skin that’s peeking out under Zayn’s sweatshirt, just above his pants.

 

Zayn shivers with it, spreading out across the covers and watching as Liam’s eyes light up.

 

“You like?” Zayn asks innocently as he brushes his hand up his body teasingly. Liam’s brows tip up like he’s mentally at arms. He nods vigorously, eyes lidding halfway as he bites his bottom lip from the end of the bed.

 

“Show me,” Zayn invites, fingers fumbling with the button on his jeans.

 

Liam reaches out and swiftly catches his wrist, stopping the movement. “Don’t,” he pleads.

 

He leans in, pressing the tip of his nose to the soft trail of hair under Zayn’s navel where his jumper is still ridden up.

 

“I want to do it,” he breathes, hot against the skin, making Zayn writhe. He slips his hands up Zayn’s shirt, running them along the skin and feeling it prickle under them. He brushes a nipple along the way, stopping only for a half second to play with it before he’s pulling Zayn into a sitting position much to Zayn’s protest.

 

Liam starts to slowly pull the sweatshirt off, taking the t-shirt with it and tossing them to the side. Zayn’s eyes flick around to find that there are candles set up around the room, flickering lightly in the dim setting.

 

Zayn has to mentally stop himself from swooning because Liam usually gets home after Zayn’s classes are let out, but it’s so obvious he’s been home for hours preparing this. Zayn wonders fleetingly if a hot bath is in the near future...

 

Liam is now placing the softest, most appealing kisses to Zayn’s shoulder, chaste and gentle as his fingers brush over his chest. He works his way down Zayn’s body, pushing him back with care into a laying position again as he pastes little pecks all over Zayn’s torso, stopping to pay close attention to the protruding bones of his clavicles and running his tongue along the shape of them.

 

He brushes his nose across Zayn’s sensitive tummy, kissing up his hip bones and taking care to press a kiss into his belly button and it tickles just enough that Zayn giggles helplessly. Liam shoots him an adoring look.

 

He finally finds the button on his pants, unsnapping it and slowly tugging Zayn’s jeans down to his thighs. Liam pauses what he’s doing to run the tip of his nose along the thick line of Zayn’s hardened cock in his briefs, making it twitch at the direct attention. It’s fleeting though because Liam’s got a long way to go yet.

 

He plays his fingers along the elastic hem of them as he stares up at Zayn silently. His lips are already kiss swollen and he looks completely gone as Zayn stares back. It would be almost alarming how in love Liam looks if it weren’t for the fact that this literally happens about once a month and when it’s done, Zayn’s wondering when it’ll happen again.

 

Liam pulls him out of his thoughts as he’s tugging down Zayn’s pants the rest of the way, taking his underwear with them. He doesn’t need Zayn’s help, but Zayn lifts his hips up anyway just to feel useful as he nibbles on his fingernail.

 

Liam licks his lips as he stares at Zayn’s lower body, grabbing Zayn’s hips in his strong hands and rubbing circles into the joints of them with his big thumb pads. Zayn lets out a hum because it feels so nice. This must please Liam because he feels him press a kiss to the inside of his thigh the next second.

 

Zayn knows what’s coming - is eager for it. He scoots up the bed in anticipation lifting his hips to a better position and spreads his legs.

 

Liam chuckles breathily at him, interrupting the sound as he licks his lips again. His eyes flick up to meet Zayn’s for a beat before he’s spreading apart Zayn’s cheeks and burying his face. Zayn squeals brokenly as his hand finds Liam’s hair, fingers twisting into it. Liam licks against Zayn’s entrance in small laps at first, just flicking his tongue against it. The sensation makes him squirm and push back into it. He can feel Liam’s nose brushing against the perineum as he gets more into it, diving in further and lapping broad stripes across his hole like he was made to eat his boyfriend out.

 

Zayn is biting onto his bottom lip so hard he thinks it’ll fucking bleed when Liam switches to circling the tip of his tongue around the soft rim, tracing it deliciously. He lets his eyes roll back as his free fist tightens in the sheets.

 

He uses the other to press Liam into him further, groaning lowly.

 

“That’s it, Li. Good boy,” he praises, sounding wrecked. He could fucking do this all day, come until he was completely dry and it wouldn’t be enough, even as Liam straightens his tongue out and pushes it past the ring of muscle.

 

Zayn grins, tipping his head back because he can feel it in the best way and it’s so gentle compared to a cock - not that he doesn't love both, but getting eaten out is his favorite thing in the world, he thinks.

 

Liam thrusts it in and out as Zayn lets these little moans slip past his lips, keening his hips and swiveling to get the best position as they cant off the bed on their own accord. Eventually Liam puts a stop to it, pressing down on Zayn’s lower tummy and keeping him from bucking. He fucks his tongue in for a while, just stretching the rim until it’s relaxed and he can feel Zayn’s walls fluttering against his tongue in delight.

 

Zayn lets out an embarrassingly high pitched whine when Liam pulls away for air and his whole mouth and chin is wet and red, his eyes glossed over as he tries to catch his breath. Zayn doesn’t allow it for long before the hand he’s got in Liam’s hair is prompting him back to it.

 

Liam avoids it at first, stopping and sucking one of Zayn’s balls into his mouth and rolling it around with his tongue. The action makes Zayn’s cock jump, the wet head hitting his treasure trail and spreading precome around the area.

 

Liam follows suit with the other, humming against it while it’s in his mouth and Zayn is squirming under him against the soft sheets.

 

“Liam,” he chokes out, massaging his fingertips into Liam’s locks as a feeble reward for his work.

 

The thing about Liam though, when he gets in these moods, is that he doesn’t want anything in return. Just wants to lay Zayn out and make him come, even if that means Liam himself never gets touched.

 

The tip of his tongue finds the underside of Zayn’s cock now, teasing along the thick line of it. He presses an open mouthed, sloppy kiss to it, laving his tongue against the skin.

 

The sounds Zayn is making are bordering along _pornstar_ as Liam pays his dick due attention. His wide eyes flick up to gauge Zayn’s reaction, looking on with complete admiration as he kitten licks along Zayn’s cock.

 

Zayn guides Liam with the hold in his hair to the tip of his cock, seeking release more than anything now. He holds Liam still, his mouth hovering just above it because, fuck if it isn’t attractive to see the way Liam wants it - tugs at Zayn’s restraints just to have a taste. Zayn allows it after a second because he’s literally hit his limit of teasing and he’ll be complete wrecked if he doesn’t let Liam suck him off at this point.

 

Liam gets the tip into his mouth and doesn’t hold back, wrapping his tongue around it and bobbing his head to take as much in as he can before he skillfully lets it hit the back of his throat and comes back up for air.

 

Zayn, only able to let out gaspy breathes at this point, lets his eyes flutter. “Li,” he pleads. “Get a finger in me.”

 

Liam looks up at him, completely set to please as he sucks two fingers in his mouth. Wetting them is completely unnecessary with how Zayn is fucking dripping already from being eaten out, but Zayn can’t help but feel fond of the action anyway because Liam is just so careful and loving.

 

Zayn doesn’t have time to feel the soft burn of it, because the second his fingers are inside, they’re finding his prostate, bushing against it. Zayn squeals, his fingers tightening in Liam’s hair to the point that it has to hurt, but Liam doesn’t protest even a little, bless his soul.

 

He sucks Zayn’s cock back into his mouth as his fingers work in all the way and then back out, careful to rub against those nerves each time with the utmost care.

 

Zayn, being the greedy bastard he is, knows exactly how much Liam can take. He shoves Liam’s mouth all the way down his cock until the tip is sliding down the back of his throat and he’s gagging a little, looking up at Zayn with pleased eyes, even as they water just slightly.

 

That along with the added sensation of Liam’s forefinger brushing against his prostate in coaxing persistence, Zayn comes down Liam’s throat with a strangled _fuck_ , bucking into it as he slips off the edge.

 

Liam pulls off, a trail of saliva still connected from his mouth to Zayn’s cock as he looks up, seeking approval. Zayn sits up, cock gently pulsing. The feeling of it hitting his tummy is electric - over sensitive from the recent orgasm.

 

He pulls Liam up and kisses him thankfully, nuzzling their noses together.

 

“Fuck, Liam,” he praises. He knows that his boyfriend must be desperate to get off at this point, but Liam never lets Zayn reciprocate on nights like these.

 

Instead, he lays Zayn back down on the bed and pulls a blanket over him before exiting the room.

 

Zayn can hear the bathwater starting in the next room and grins so wide, blissed out because he’s 100 percent positive Liam can read his mind and _God, if he isn’t scarily in love with the plaid wearing bastard_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this and other works at wester-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
